SHPC05 / Transcript
"Stone and Poison," a man's voice echoed throughout the chambers of the castle of the Nature Kingdom. It had changed since the invasion. The inhabitants were taken as slaves, and worked nonstop. It was turned into the Dusk Area. Stone and Poison, two commanders, were bowing before a man on a dark throne. Poison looked calm, however, Stone had beads of sweat on his forehead. The man looked at Poison. "You have only failed me once, Poison, so I shall let you off the hook." Then he looked at Stone. "As for you, Stone," the man said. Stone looked frightened. "Y-Y-Yes, Lord Zero?" "You have repeatedly failed me," Zero boomed. "What is the cause of this." Stone shut his eyes tight. "Well, you see, my lord," he began, but was cut off by Poison. "It is because of those meddling Pretty Cure ladies." She said happily to Zero. Zero frowned. "What are Pretty Cure?" Poison laughed. "Oh, my lord, they are the reincarnations of the Four Princesses of course," Then she smirked at Stone. "And Stone couldn't defeat them." Zero's confused expression turned into an angry one. "What?!" He boomed. Stone flinched. "My lord, all four were awakened, and they've grown stronger, so I couldn't possibly defeat them!" He protested. Zero thrust his hand out towards Stone. An invisible force then threw Stone to the wall behind them. "Why not you take a nap for a bit?" Zero asked sarcastically. Poison smirked. "Let me go again to defeat Pretty Cure, my lord," she said. "I'll be sure to get rid of them." Zero shook his head. "I have already sent Destroyer. Now go, Poison, you have work to do." Poison smiled. "Yes, my lord, I shall devise a plan to get rid of Pretty Cure when I next face them." Poison then disappeared. "So you have been reincarnated into a new form, Four Princesses," Zero growled. "You must be destroyed, once and for all." ('''OPENING: 'Smile! Season Heart Pretty Cure!)'' Bloom, a squirrel-like fairy, bounced up and down. "Finally, all of the Four Princesses have been awakened ~bloom!" She exclaimed happily. Chinen Akemi then grabbed Bloom and tickled her, while Bloom squealed in delight. "Yeah, and we need to work together as friends and teammates!" Akemi said. She then put Bloom down and started tickling Koizumi Hana, who laughed as well. "Please, Akemi-chan," She laughed. "Stop, I'm ticklish!" Akemi stopped and started tickling Akikaze Momoko and Yukimura Ami, but to Akemi's surprise, Ami didn't laugh at all. "I'm not ticklish at all." Ami informed Akemi. "Ah, great." Akemi sighed. "We should come up with a name!" Momoko said in delight. Akemi sat down. "Good idea!" She smiled while nodding her head, then her expression turned confused. "But, what should we call ourselves?" Ami laughed. "Our powers are based off the seasons, so our name should start with Season." She explained. Momoko clapped her hands together. "When our Season Heart Palettes were created, they came from our heart." She said. "After Season, it should be Heart." "Yes, yes," Akemi bounced. "We are all warriors called Pretty Cure, so it should end in Pretty Cure, with an exclamation mark." The girls all looked at each other. "We're Season Heart Pretty Cure!" The girls shouted together. Hana sat up. "Now that we have a name, we need a leader." Akemi nodded. "Good idea, I nominate you." She replied. "Eh?!" Hana freaked out. "Me?! Why me?!" Momoko laughed. "Because you were the first of us to awaken." She explained. "And you always have hope when we don't," Ami added. "I approve of this idea." "Same!" Momoko, Akemi and Bloom chimed together. Hana shook her head. "I can't be the leader," She began. "I mean, I have stage fright when you guys don't." Akemi frowned. "But you're the best choice," She whined. "You're perfect!" Momoko nodded her head, and Ami crossed her arms. Bloom scrambled into Hana's lap. "Please, you have to be the leader ~bloom!" She begged. "I want to help, really I do," Hana said. "But I just can't be the leader." Then she ran out of her house. Akemi threw her arms up in exasperation. "Just great!" She said angrily. "Why isn't Hana becoming the leader? 'Cause I'm not!" "Maybe we should just nominate another leader." Ami thought. Akemi glared at her. "You think I'll give up? Not likely!" She then stormed out to chase Hana. Momoko looked at Bloom. "Why does Hana-chan have to be the leader?" She asked. "Because in the past, Princess Spring Tulip was the leader, and she was a perfect leader ~bloom." Bloom explained sadly. "Now I see," Ami said. "We must go after Koizumi-san." Momoko grabbed Bloom and raced out of the house with Ami. But what the girls didn't know, was that someone in a long cloak was watching them. And that someone was a commander from the Dusk Area! "So that's the Pretty Cure," The commander said. "Get ready for your defeat." The commander then jumped to Hana, and thankfully, the girls had caught up with her. "Who are you?" Hana asked. The commander threw off his cloak, to reveal a young boy. "I am Destroyer, commander of the Dusk Area," He then pointed at each girl. "And today, you shall be defeated, Pretty Cure." Destroyer then saw a girl, and summoned a Shard of Darkness, and shot it into the girl's neck. The girl then fainted. "Come forth, Hidoi, and release the evil in your heart!" Destroyer shouted, and the girl turned into a monster. "Hidoi!" The monster roared out. "Here we go again." Akemi muttered. Bloom jumped out of Momoko's arms. "Now, girls, transform into the Pretty Cure ~bloom!" Bloom shouted to the girls, and they nodded. They showed their Season Heart Palettes to Destroyer. "Let's go!" They shouted together, and began to transform, but as they did, they transformed in a different way. Their Season Heart Palettes began glowing as they shouted, "Pretty Cure!". Then they grabbed the make-up pens and shouted, "Charming Season Activation!", and then applied eye shadow. Hana appeared and spun around as vines circled her. Akemi appeared and waved her hand over her head, and she was bathed in flames. Momoko appeared and hugged herself and spun around and flew to the sky with red, yellow and green leaves following her. Ami appeared and blew a kiss, which made snowflakes appear. All the girls then appeared in their new costumes and linked arms, then spun around together and were separated. Hana appeared and her hair changed colour to pink, then tied up by itself, and her headband appeared in a flash of flowers. Akemi appeared and her hair changed colour to red, then tied up by itself, and her bow appeared in a flash of flames. Momoko appeared and her hair changed colour to light brown, then tied up by itself, and her scrunchie appeared in a flash of leaves. Ami appeared and her hair changed colour to white, then tied up by itself, and the bow in her hair appeared in a flash of snowflakes. The girls then flew down from the sky, and landed on their feet. The blossoming flowers marks the season of Spring! Forever blooming, Cure Tulip! The shining rays of the sun marks the season of Summer! Always glittering, Cure Flame! The leaves swaying by the wind marks the season of Autumn! Shining forevermore, Cure Maple! The gentle snowfall marks the season of Winter! Eternally sparkling, Cure Snowflake! "Did we just transform in a new way?" Cure Tulip asked. Then she smiled. "Now for a group introduction!" The Cures nodded. In a background of a starry night sky, the Cures' silhouettes appeared in front of a rainbow. "Together with the power of seasons and hope," they shouted together. The girls raised their right hands to the sky. "Our hearts will bloom with passion!" They shouted together again. A close-up of Tulip appeared as she spun, and the Cures appeared in their finishing poses, and shouted, "Season Heart Pretty Cure!" The Cures then began fighting the Hidoi, but the Cures couldn't defeat it. Snowflake knew why. "Tulip, please become our leader!" She cried desperately. Flame and Maple agreed. Tulip shut her eyes tight, and opened them again. "Alright." She looked at Flame and Snowflake. "Flame, Snowflake, I need you to make sure that the Hidoi doesn't move at all." She instructed. Then Tulip looked at Maple. "Maple, I want you to help them." The Cures nodded. "Once it stays still, I'll purify it." She said. The Cures then began to work. With Flame's fire powers, Maple's wind powers and Snowflake's ice powers, they were able to keep the Hidoi still. "Now's your chance, Tulip!" Flame shouted. Tulip nodded. She clenched her fists together and said, "Spirit, spirit, spirit!" Then her Palette began to glow. She then shouted out: Sing, melody of hope! The Spring Season Wand, Flower Sceptre! As soon as she finished the incantation, Tulip raised her hand, and a pink and green light flew up and exploded into a flower with a stick in the middle. Tulip grabbed the extension on the bottom and posed with the stick. She then shouted out in a prepared tone: Let the flowers bloom in the name of Spring! Pretty Cure! Spring Flower Attack! When Tulip shouted 'Pretty Cure!', flower petals gathered at the flower adornment at the top of the Sceptre, and as she said 'Spring Flower!', she swung herself and the Sceptre into a spin-like motion, and pointed the Sceptre at the Hidoi, and as she said 'Attack!', the flower petals flew out of the flower adornment and flew at the Hidoi. The Hidoi said, "So relaxing", and glowed, and turned back into the girl, still unconscious. Destroyer nodded. "At least I'm not as proud as Stone and Poison." He said, then disappeared. The Cures de-transformed, and Hana sighed. "Thank goodness that's over!" But Akemi jumped on top of Hana. "Hana, you... so cool!... actually our leader..." Akemi panted. Hana looked surprised, but Momoko started to giggle, then laughed. Ami, Hana and Bloom joined in, with Akemi looking confused. Then she laughed. ('''ENDING: 'Song of the Seasons)'' Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:HanasakiTsubomi997